Within Shadows
by LosstarotGirl
Summary: Having escaped from her home with her boyfriend, Elena ends up with the Sanzo party and later is given the choice of sacrificing herself for the one she loves, or leaving and never looking back.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my first Saiyuki fanfic. I only own Elena and Drak (unfortunately). All the other characters that you'll probably recognize belong to Kazuya Minekura (and I can't spell her name). I hope you enjoy this fic so far. As long as I have some inspiration for it I'll continue. Reviews will be welcome.

Shadows crawl across the floor, hiding the secrets of the inhabitants of such a small house. Dark specks the young girl of twenty would claim were just spilled paint or blood from her lover's wounds as he worked without noticing the small cuts, yet he has no scars. His skin is smooth and soft, having seen no moment of work or hardship.

This is life, at least as far as what the girl believes. After all, she believes she has nothing else but him. Where would she be without him?

Everyone knows, everyone sees. But they do nothing. They make themselves believe the lies, even when they see the hand striking her beautiful face, leaving a print that seems to glow the more it develops. Yet her claim that she deserved it is the only thing heard, not the sickening sound of flesh striking flesh. They don't even see the tears that creep from her eyes secretly, hidden behind her hands when she sees no one come to save her, as she sits on the ground, having been knocked from her feet from the impact.

Yet there is a secret in her heart. That she wants to leave. She wants to be free of this. She wants to live without the bruises, the cuts, the hoarse voice from her screams and cries. Though who would help her? Who would take her in and guard her from the man who says he loves her, then strikes her down. She prays for a release every night, either with being rescued from him, or with death.

It was a hot day when Elena, a girl of twenty with long dark hair the color of dark chocolate, eyes a bright blue that could have once belonged to the angels but still hid so much, and a face that, when not covered in tears or bruises, was so tender and intelligent that people were always drawn to her for advice. She wasn't very tall, reaching a little over five-foot-three, with the body of a dancer, a curvaceous body but slim and lithe as a thief. This was one of the days where she was seen without her lover, Drak. She had known him from their school years. He had always been so kind, so gentle. At least until after she moved in with him, that was when it started, this hell. It was small at first, just simple words she had shrugged off until the first time he struck her. It wasn't that hard, just enough to surprise her. Then again, it should have been a sign that it would get worse, that he wouldn't stop unless she either left or he died.

"Good morning, Elena. What would you like today?" An old woman asked her the moment she drew near.

Elena smiled and looked at the vegetables being displayed before picking up a bright red tomato and taking in a deep breath of its scent, her eyes closed, and giving a pure, tranquil smile as her mind drifted into the fields it was grown in. "I'll take this and a couple more tomatoes." She said, opening her eyes that now sparkled with a true happiness that was rarely ever seen in her.

The woman smiled back and put the tomatoes in a bag for her, adding a few other things that she said were necessary to keep the young girl healthy and strong.

She walked on after putting the bag in her basket and paying for everything, though she was only charged for the tomatoes. Her eyes wandered to the windows of shops with fancy clothing that she often dreamed to wear, though none of it seemed to really suit her. What did, though, were the weapons she looked at. Particularly a pair of knives, the edges straight and so sharp they could cut a person so cleanly that the blood wouldn't flow until a moment later. She never said what she thought of these knives for, only that they were beautiful to her. The hilts being bamboo with symbols of power carved in them.

Walking on, Elena heard a familiar voice and her face went pale. She quickly recovered and turned around with a smile. "Drak, honey, what are you doing out here? I though you were slee—." She was suddenly cut off by a powerful blow that threw her to the ground.

"Don't play innocent with me." He growled, kneeling down and taking her face into his hands. "Where did you get the money and permission to come out here?"

She shook with fear as she looked up at him and tried to answer. When she couldn't say anything, he struck her again.

Something strange happened, though. The moment he hit her the second time, he was suddenly on the ground, choking. She didn't know what was going on until she looked up to see a man with bright red hair dressed in a leather coat, a shirt that seemed too big for him, and pants that looked like they would have fallen if it weren't for a belt about his waist.

"You should apologize to the lady." He said darkly to Drak, making Elena look up at him with wonder. Was this the answer to her prayers? "She's too beautiful for the treatment you've been giving her." He lifted his foot from Drak's throat and kicked him away. "Now get out of here." The man grumbled before turning to Elena and offering her a hand.

She accepted and let him help her to her feet. "Thank you." She said softly, not knowing what else to say.

The man smiled at her and gently caressed the bruise on her face. "It was all I could do for such a beauty." He whispered to her, his crimson eyes drawing her in and seeming to refuse letting her go. Yet she did look away. She started picking up the vegetables she had dropped, murmuring thanks when he helped her collect everything. "You're not going to go back to him, are you?" He suddenly asked. His voice was so soft and full of caring that it caught her off guard.

"I don't have much of a choice." She answered before finally asking, "Who are you?"

He chuckled and smirked. "The name's Sha Gojyo." He answered.

Elena smiled and calmly answered, "I'm Elena."

Gojyo's hand went to her cheeks again, now having noticed the stains of tears on her skin. He gently wiped at them, hoping to make them disappear even though he knew it wouldn't. He shrugged after hearing her answer and looked into her eyes. "Have you tied yourself to him?" He asked, smiling when she shook her head. "Then you do have a choice. As long as the two of you aren't locked together, you can leave him."

Of course she didn't know if he was talking metaphorically or not. Not when it made sense either way.

Her eyes went back to the weapons shop and Gojyo couldn't help but chuckle. "You shouldn't dirty your hands with his blood." He whispered to her, the smirk now gone as he leaned closer to her. "Your hands are too beautiful to be covered with its stench."

The sudden sound of a loud crash broke the air as Gojyo held the back of his head and was now a step away from Elena. "What the hell was that for?" He nearly yelled as he looked to a blond with purple eyes and dressed as a priest. "I was helping her." He roared.

The blond rolled his eyes before saying, "Like hell you were."

The soft sound of hidden laughter was heard, making Gojyo look over to Elena and smile, the hit to the back of his head now forgotten. "You should laugh more." He said softly, turning on the charm again.

"Sanzo; her bruises." A calming voice spoke. Elena noticed there were two other people there, one with dark brown hair and green eyes, the other with lighter brown hair and golden eyes wearing a golden band around his forehead. She then realized he had mentioned the bruises and started trying to cover them before starting away. "Excuse me." She said, trying to walk past the priest.

"He'll never change." The priest suddenly spoke, making her stop and turn to him.

"I know." She answered softly. "But I have nowhere to go."

"I'm sure you've never even tried." With that, he started walking off, forcing the others to leave with him, leaving the girl alone to think of what he had just said.

That night, after having suffered another attack, she was allegedly rewarded with her lover's gentle touches that might as well have been from someone else for all she cared, leading to a night of his passion engulfing her in what she had developed into hatred. Hatred for what he did to her at times like this, for the confusion it gave her.

She moved silently, getting dressed and picking out what clothes she would need and anything else. Tonight she would prove to herself that she was strong enough to leave, that she could survive without someone else there with her.

Everything packed, along with all Drak's money; she went out of the house and headed out of town. There was only one hotel, making it obvious as to where the men who had made her see the truth would be. She wanted to thank them, but wasn't sure of how. Would it really matter to them anyway? Shaking her head she decided it wouldn't matter, though she would still be walking past the hotel. Who knew where she was going? She didn't even know.

Approaching the hotel, Elena realized someone was following her. She started running, afraid that it was Drak. A rock tripped her, making her fall in the dust of the road. To her horror she could hear the footsteps coming closer as she tried to struggle to her feet. It was too late, he grabbed her hair and threw her down again. "You thought you were going to leave, did you?" He sneered. A booted foot rammed into Elena's side, making her cry out in pain and attempt to slink away.

"You're not getting away that easily." He spoke as he grabbed the back of her shirt, tearing it as he pulled her back to where she had been a mere moment ago. He brought his elbow down on the center of her back, making her collapse to the ground and writhe in pain as she coughed from breathing in some of the dirt.

"You really have some nerve to be disturbing my sleep." The voice seemed to develop from the darkness, distracting Drak from his victim.

Drak looked over to the shadows and turned from Elena who he knew he had injured badly enough to keep her down for a while. "Just mind your own business." He growled. "Or you'll get some."

A dark chuckle was heard as a flare from a match illuminated the face of the man in the shadows. The orange flame revealed golden blond hair and purple eyes that seemed to pierce into Drak. But he wasn't going to let himself be deterred. "You must really think you're tough, beating the girl who unfortunately loves you." He said as he extinguished the match and stepped out into the light. His robes were hanging from his waist, revealing his well toned chest and arms which were covered in tight black undergarments.

Drak sneered. "She's only worth what I can get out of her." Cracking his knuckles, he took a step towards the intruder. "And that's enough to make me keep her." He lunged for the man who had interrupted him. The next thing he knew, he was in the dust with no idea of how he had ended up there. He got to his feet and turned to see the man's back to him. He lunged for him again, only to stop. How was he supposed to know the priest would have a gun?

"Leave. You're getting irritating." The priest said, watching as Drak nodded and ran off, forgetting about Elena.

Sanzo looked at the girl lying on the road as he put away the gun. "So annoying." He muttered as he knelt down and rolled her onto her back, seeing she was unconscious. He slipped his arms under her and lifted her from the dirt. It would have seemed strange to those who knew him that he was carrying her in so gently, but he figured she had been through enough. Besides, even if he made it look like he didn't care, he wasn't going to leave her there in the road.

He looked at her calm face, wondering why she had stayed with such a man. She looked like someone that would be with someone better. No matter. It wasn't any of his business. He'd at least make sure they got her out of town, where she went after that he didn't care. Or did he?


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I doubt I really need to say this, but I don't own any characters from Saiyuki. Only Elena and Drak who isn't really going to show up any more. He might be mentioned every once in a while, though. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter and sorry it took me so long to update. Work is wearing me down.

Riding in the jeep with the four men, Elena had no idea of how she had ended up with them. What she had remembered was Drak's hard hits that had knocked her out. Everything else was darkness.

Sanzo was the only one who knew everything that had happened, though he wouldn't say anything. Why should it matter to the others that he had brought her in? After seeing what had happened to her, he was sure the others would have done the same. Then again, it was natural for them. For him, on the other hand, there always had to be some reason for it.

Gojyo thought of how surprising it was to see Sanzo walk into their hotel room (there having been only one available) with a girl in his arms. And not just any girl, but the one he had helped earlier that day. Why would the "almighty Sanzo" be doing something that appeared to be out of compassion for her? What was in his head? He wondered. Oh well, it at least brought them a female companion that happened to be riding in the back of the jeep right next to him. All he had to do was put his arm around her and he'd be even closer to her.

THE NIGHT BEFORE

Hakkai looked up when he heard the door open, only to look at Sanzo with surprise when he saw her carrying the girl they had seen earlier. "What happened?" He asked, checking the girl for any serious wounds. "Put her on the bed. I'll heal her." He directed, walking with Sanzo as he carried her to the bed.

"I found her outside." Was all Sanzo would say.

Gojyo looked at him curiously, pausing to ask a question and to make a comment, which was going to come first anyway. "Looks like I wasn't the only one who felt something when I saw the bruises. What made you bring her in?" It wasn't like him to do such a thing. He walked over to see how the girl was doing before making another comment, "She looks pretty bad." It was meant to get Sanzo to explain his reason for helping her, only to be ignored as Sanzo sat down and started reading the newspaper.

Gojyo sighed. "Well, I'm sure that leaving her here would mean death for her." It was obviously a hint, though he doubted Sanzo would pay attention. He had ignored the last one.

"She's coming with us." Sanzo said calmly, almost as if it was something he thought should have been known to all of them. What it turned into though, was an argument.

"We can't take her with us." Gojyo said withough thinking, then realized what he had said. To try covering up that little fact, he added, "There isn't enough room. Hakuryu can't carry five people in his other form."

"He's carried six." Sanzo reminded him without so much as a glance from the paper, thinking back on a certain incident that involved a man nicknamed the "blue-eyed angel." "She's coming with us as long as she can handle being around you three idiots."

Before Gojyo could say anything, Hakkai broke in. "How do you know if she'll want to come with us? Or take our help?" He asked. "We don't even know her name."

Sanzo sighed and put down the paper. "She was leaving her boyfriend, I saw her carrying a bag. She wouldn't have gotten very far on her own." Of course he would know since he was the one who had brought her in after seeing her get beat by the guy.

Through all of this, Goku was fast asleep, having no idea of what was going on. At least he wouldn't know until the morning. In a way, Sanzo was glad he wouldn't be hearing his input. He didn't need his support or objections.

"Besides," Sanzo continued, "I seem to remember a certain perverted Kappa offering a rid to another child of taboo who was in the same situation. Am I wrong?"

Gojyo glared at him. "That was different." He nearly roared.

"Oh really? How?" Sanzo answered, pleased that he had drawn the conversation away from him and what he had decided, for the time being.

"She… uhh…." Gojyo stammered, trying to think of a reason he could give to explain how that had been different. Little did he know Sanzo had his own to suggest.

"Because it was your decision?"

"Yeah." Gojyo quickly answered, then caught what Sanzo had said. "I mean, no." He corrected, now shooting a venomous glare at Sanzo.

Hakkai shook his head. "I don't think she'll be able to handle this for long." He muttered under his breath while the two continued their fighting. Maybe she would be with them long enough to find her way back on her feet, at least he hoped that was what would happen. They were still attacked pretty often, but he was sure they could protect her. All he had to do was make sure she stayed with Hakuryu while he was in his jeep form.

Elena had no idea about any of this. She had been unconscious through the whole conversation, even though they had been kind of loud. All she had known was that when she had woken up, she was being watched over by four men that happened to tell her she could travel with them as long as she needed, which led to her sitting silently and watching everything go by. It was almost as though she was watching her past zoom past her to nothing but a dust cloud behind them, and what was ahead was something she didn't recognize in any way.

She wondered why they were doing this. They had no idea of who she was. That was something that didn't even seeom to matter to them. At least until Gojyo put his arm around her and smugly asked, "So, what made you decide to leave your boyfriend?"

Looking to Gojyo, Elena thought for a moment before answering him. "It was what Sanzo had said." She said calmly. "I wanted to prove that I could go on without Drak after hearing Sanzo say he would never change." She looked into Gojyo's crimson eyes for a moment before adding, "Or maybe it was because you had come and showed that there was someone willing to stop him, someone I could trust." She looked away to hide the fact she was blushing.

Giving a smirk that showed just what Gojyo was thinking, he gently put a hand on her other cheek and turned her head toward him before whispering, "You can trust me with anything."

She looked into his eyes for a moment before looking away, her eyes stopping a moment to look at Sanzo who was sitting in front of her. He hadn't said anything through out the trip. It was something that was making her curious about what he might be thinking, but then he was a monk. She had never really met a monk that would even look at her, let alone say anything to her. Her father had always told her it was because of the temptation she reflected. They were men who had pledged their lives to Buddha and to give into such temptation would put them out of Buddha's light. No wonder she had never really followed any religion. Instead she followed what she thought was right, and it had brought her here.

She looked back to everything they passed. The silence was almost disturbing. At least until she started to hear the two sitting next to her arguing. It was all something she didn't really understand. It didn't seem all that important, anyways.

Sanzo, not really being one to tolerate such noise, slowly started reaching for his gun. He started cussing Gojyo and Goku out in his mind, along with putting a bullet in each of their heads. Yet when it came to him telling them to shut-up, he quickly turned and aimed the pistol at them, yelling, "Say one more word and I'm killing you."

He didn't notice the shocked look on Elena's face as she just sat there, frozen. She had never seen a monk with any type of weapon before. Let alone a Sanzo monk with a weapon, though this was her first time even seeing a monk of such a high station.

"You're scaring Elena." Gojyo yelled at him. "Ass-hole monk." He added almost under his breath as he put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Sanzo rolled his eyes and turned back around. Maybe taking the girl with them was a bad idea after all.

Houtou Castle

"Baldy Sanzo has a girl with him." Lirin exclaimed as she looked at Nii Jianyi, thinking he might have some answers as to why there would actually be a girl traveling with the Sanzo party.

Nii only nodded as he thought of how this might be able to be turned to his advantage. Of course it would probably depend on how close she could get to the guys. How much she could matter to them, if at all. Maybe she would be their downfall for once. If he could get a hold of the girl after she gained their trust, he could have an even better weapon in his hands than Kougaiji. All she would need is the training. "Shouldn't you be in your room like Prince Kougaiji had said?" He asked, looking at her with those eerie eyes of his.

Lirin shrugged and trotted off, not really caring about what Nii might be thinking, only that there was something she might be able to get to eat. Maybe some meat-buns if she could find any.

Watching her run off for a moment, Nii looked down the other hall and started thinking of what he might be able to do to turn this into an advantage for him. This game was one he wanted to win. She just might be the key to his win.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I know it took me a while to get this one up. Work was driving me insane, plus another story that I'm not sure I'll be putting up. That will depend on how it turns out in my opinion. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I'm not sure I do, but my thoughts are always that it could be better. So I'll let you decide. Enjoy.

Sanzo calmly started toward his room when he noticed the door to Elena's room was open. Though he didn't really care as to why, he wanted to make sure Gojyo hadn't gone in. It would be up to Elena as to whether she let him stay with her for the night, but they could at least close and lock the door. When he looked in and found no one there, he wondered if she had left them. It would have been awfully quick, then again who could blame her, with a pervert always trying to get her attention when he wasn't arguing with the pain-in-the-ass monkey. He then heard the sound of something moving in water. Was she bathing? He didn't know why he was so curious, only that he was.

Noticing that the bathroom door was open a little, he wondered if this was an old habit of hers. Or did she just happen to forget she had let two doors stand open when Gojyo was probably still looking for a girl for the night?

Walking over to close the door for her, Sanzo suddenly paused as he looked in through the open space between the door and jam. What his eyes had focused on wasn't her; he wasn't interested in looking at her body no matter how beautiful she might have been. It wasn't like he could see much of her anyway. What had caught his attention were some scars on her back. They weren't scars from being beaten, these were symbols that looked like they had been carved into her flesh. If he could get a closer look, he might have been able to figure out what they meant. Yet something told him they didn't mean anything good. He had the feeling it was more like they meant danger.

Watching her a moment longer, he realized something wasn't right. Not about what was going on, that seemed normal. What he felt wasn't right was the fact that he was still watching her. Why would he do this? She meant nothing to him. Why hadn't he gone?

The answer to his question wasn't going to be unanswered for long. A man that Sanzo subconsciously recognized, walked past him and over to Elena, gently caressing her cheek before whispering something to her.

Sanzo started to wonder why he couldn't hear anything they were saying. He could hear the water, their footsteps, everything, except their voices. What was going on? And the look in Elena's eyes; was she afraid of this man?

Seeing her eyes, something took over in Sanzo, making him lunge forward to get this strange man away from her. All he hit, though, was air. Everything had disappeared and he was left in darkness. "What the hell's going on?" He asked, wanting an answer. His hand went for his gun instinctively, only to find nothing was there. He wasn't even wearing his robes any more, just the black clothing he wore beneath it.

Searching around for something that resembled anything familiar and only finding blackness, a voice softly whispered to him, "Help me."

He whipped around to find Elena lying on the ground, face down. It was the same as when he had scared away her boyfriend, only now she was in a pool of blood, her own blood. A wave of grief washed over him, making him fall to his knees though he didn't understand why. Why did this bother him so much? She was just a stupid girl who fell for the wrong guy, probably a habit of hers. Why should he care what happened to her when he had stopped caring about anyone? This was all too much, even if he didn't know why. He had to get away from the body in front of him. He had to return to who he was, to who he is.

Turning around again, he saw himself standing with Elena, an arm around her waist while he held his gun in his other hand, aiming it at some enemy. What did this mean?

Sanzo awoke, immediately sitting up and looking around to make sure everything was as it should have been. He was in a forest. They had been forced to camp out for the night since it was going to be a while before they reached the next town. Goku, Hakkai and Gojyo were all sleeping close to the fire. Where was Elena? Why wasn't she there? He then remembered she had chosen to make herself a small tent so she'd be separated from the guys.

As silent as a ghost, Sanzo got up and walked to the makeshift tent, it mostly being made up of blankets and whatever else was long enough to reach the ground from a short height. There was no roof since it was a clear night, making it easy to look in to see her. What he wanted, though, wasn't just to see her. There was something he had to confirm. He walked above her and knelt down, seeing that she was sleeping on her stomach. Moving a hand to her hair, over her neck, he gently brushed her dark-brown locks away from her skin to reveal smooth skin free of any marks. Had it only been a dream? Or was there something more to all of this? He shook his head. This was all stupid, that was what it was.

Letting out a soft sigh, he stood and started back for his bed when he heard her ask, "What are you doing?" She still sounded tired, though conscious enough to know he had touched her. She didn't even sound angry, only curious.

"Going to bed." He answered after he had paused at the sound of her voice. His statement done with, he walked on, leaving her sight, and lying down once he had reached the empty space by the fire. It still seemed empty after he had gotten comfortable. Something seemed to be missing and it wasn't a concept he was all that sure he wanted to change.

­­­­­­­The next day everything was normal. Hakkai had cooked breakfast, Goku and Gojyo were fighting over the best parts of the meal while Sanzo was getting maybe a little too close to his gun, at least for Elena's comfort he was. During all of this, Hakkai only ate quietly as though nothing was wrong, his smile still the same even if it did seem a little irritated at the moment.

"Would you like some more?" He asked Elena, offering her some of the food that had been sitting in front of Goku. He noticed she wasn't eating much and thought it would be a good idea to try to get her to eat more.

"Hey! That's mine." Goku exclaimed as he tried to grab it back.

"You already have most of what was cooked." Gojyo growled as he held onto Goku's hands as best he could.

Elena giggled a little before accepting some of the food offered. "Thank you." She said softly to Hakkai.

He smiled in return and commented, "You should smile more. You're too pretty to look depressed." It wasn't that he was flirting or anything; he was just being his honest self, and maybe a little too kind as well.

Sanzo looked over at him and scoffed. Why was he treating her like an injured kitten? It wasn't that she was weak, though she kind of was. There was still strength in her that just needed to be brought out so they could get rid of her, send her on her way so she wouldn't be another irritant. Is that what she was to him? Having this question come to his mind, Sanzo got up to walk; ignoring whatever questions he might be asked. It was none of their business like so many other things. He needed to get away and think, and maybe even smoke in peace.

Elena watched him curiously, wondering why he was leaving.

Hakkai noticed and lightly touched her shoulder. "Don't worry." He said softly. "He just needs some time to himself." He smiled and took a bite of his breakfast. His green eyes stayed focused on Elena. She seemed so innocent to him, but there was something more to her than what met the eye. He knew this as easily as he knew how to beat Gojyo in a game of poker. The question of what it was, though, was what he couldn't figure out. Did she even know what it was?

"It's going to be a long day of driving." Hakkai started when Hakuryu suddenly flew to him, squeaking his own little statements to add onto what Hakkai was saying. No matter that Elena hadn't seen Hakuryu until now. "You might want to walk or something before we start out again."

Gojyo, hearing this suggestion being directed at Elena, smirked. "And if you need someone to walk with, I'd be happy to walk with you."

She smiled and shook her head. "I just want to get as far from my home town as I can." She said softly, looking down at her food. "I don't mind riding in the jeep for so long." Whether that was true or not was anyone's guess.

Hours later, the five of them were in the jeep with Elena sitting behind Hakkai this time and Goku sitting between her and Gojyo. Goku had fallen asleep, his head on Elena's shoulder as he snored softly. He wasn't the only one sleeping, though. Gojyo, who's head was tilted back in what looked to be the most uncomfortable position, was nearly catching bugs in his open mouth. Sanzo, on the other hand, was sitting as he always did with his head bowed slightly forward.

Thinking the silence might be a little uncomfortable for her, Hakkai calmly asked Elena, "Tonight, if you'd like to join me, I was thinking of going for a midnight drive. We'll be passing through some beautiful country soon. I thought it would be nice to see it under a full moon."

She smiled and looked toward him before answering, "I'd like that."

He smiled. "It'll be just the two of us then, so you can get some time to relax."

Maybe she'd stay with them a little longer than she had planned. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she actually felt welcome by almost everyone in this group, just not Sanzo. Yet why did that matter to her? After what had happened with her boyfriend, how did she know she could trust any of them? Or any men for that matter, especially a man with a temper like Sanzo.

If this was the life she was meant to have, why did it seem like there was something more that was meant to happen? Why did she feel like there was something coming, something she couldn't stop or slow down? It scared her, even though she didn't know why. The future was never terrifying, not until now.

What would come? Who would it affect? No one knew. Not yet, anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

NOTE: I know it's been a while since I've last put up a chapter. It seems to be getting harder for me to write (it's annoying). I'll try updating again this weekend, but I won't be promising anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll try getting to the good stuff soon. And if there's anything you want to see in this fic, don't hesitate to tell me. I'm always up for suggestions.

"Jeeze, how long did we drive this time?" Gojyo asked as he twisted around to pop his back. It was getting close to night and there was still no hotel in sight, let alone the next town.

Sanzo had been unusually quiet, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts so much that he didn't even threaten Goku and Gojyo when they started one of their arguments. It started to make Hakkai wonder what might be on his mind. Maybe he'd talk to him about it, something that was always Sanzo's choice. Hakkai was only there to listen.

Elena seemed to be the same as she had been the day before, only maybe a little brighter. The bruises from her last encounter with her now ex-boyfriend was starting to fade, revealing her smooth skin that seemed a little more tanned after she had been out for so long. It seemed to all be faster than normal for a human, but then none of them were experts on such things.

"The whole day, as usual," Hakkai answered before having Hakuryu turn back to his dragon form, forgetting that Elena didn't know about it. He looked up in time to see her shocked expression as she backed up, not knowing she was about to run into Sanzo. "Wai—"

Hakkai was too late to tell her to stop, her back had collided with Sanzo's, nearly knocking them both off balance. "What the hell?" Sanzo roared as he turned to strike whoever had made the mistake of interrupting his thoughts. He turned to see Elena and sighed before walking away. She wasn't worth the trouble, or so he would tell everyone that asked. The truth was he didn't have the will to hit her, not after what she had been through. She had suffered enough pain; it wasn't his place to give her more.

"Sorry." She whispered as he walked away. She looked back to Hakkai, this time with curiosity. "So he turns into the jeep we've all been riding in?" She asked, her eyes reflecting the same light you would see in a child's.

He smiled and nodded.

"Doesn't it hurt him?" She asked her voice soft as feathers.

Giving her a look that was somewhat confused, Hakkai answered, "I don't think it does. He hasn't complained about it."

She nodded in understanding. It was still pretty strange to her that they were actually riding in a dragon. Did she ever even believe they were real? "I'll help set everything up." She volunteered before walking to Hakkai and taking some of the bags of food. She might as well make herself useful while she was with them.

After a couple hours or so, the five of them were sitting around a campfire, eating dinner and watching the moon as it drifted through the sky. Gojyo was trying his normal tricks of trying to get Elena under his blankets, none of them working.

"Shut it, Gojyo." Sanzo threatened, holding his gun.

Gojyo glared at him. "What? It's not like you were planning on anything with her for the night or any night after."

"Unlike you, I don't have my mind on such every day. I happen to think of things that are more important, now give it up before I put a bullet in your head."

Releasing a sigh, Gojyo backed away from Elena, leaving her to finish her dinner. "Don't even think about stopping me when we get to the next town. I've got my needs."

"Yeah right," Sanzo muttered.

Hakkai watched as each of them went off to bed, though he made sure Elena remembered what they had agreed on. All that was left was Sanzo, and he didn't seem to be all that ready to sleep. Hakkai sighed, "Elena, why don't you go look around or set up a tent for the night."

It didn't take her long to get the idea that he wanted to talk to Sanzo about something. Standing, she silently walked away and searched through the left over blankets.

Now that the two of them were alone, Hakkai looked to Sanzo and waited for him to start. It didn't matter how long that would be, he knew Sanzo would talk when he felt it was a good time. The fire crackled between them, filling the silence with its own song until it was overridden by Sanzo's voice.

"I don't know if we should trust her."

Hakkai looked at him questioningly, "Why not?" He asked.

Sanzo shook his head. How could he explain that it was just a feeling he had? That there was something that wasn't right about the girl, not that she would do anything in the state she was in. It was the future that made him uneasy about her. "We should leave her in the next town once we get there. It would be best if we kept from getting used to her presence."

There were questions Hakkai wanted to ask, but wouldn't. Deep down he understood what Sanzo had meant and what the answers were. He was right that they should keep from getting attached. It didn't seem that hard to do since she acted pretty distant with them. She was as quiet as Sanzo at times. The only time she had smiled was when she wasn't absorbed in the passing scenery or when she wasn't thinking of the past, something he was sure she did often.

"You should sleep." Hakkai said before getting up.

"Remember, Hakkai." Sanzo said, looking up at him, his eyes blank of any obvious emotion. "There's something about her that can't be trusted, that we need to be wary of. Don't get too comfortable with her, my friend."

Hakkai nodded and turned, walking away while listening to Sanzo lie down and get comfortable beside the fire. There wouldn't be much to keeping himself from getting too close to the girl. Even though he was being friendly, there was still a part of him he kept guarded. It wasn't like he could ever find a replacement for Kanan, anyway. "Are you ready for our ride?" He asked as he approached Elena with her tent that wasn't yet finished.

She peaked out at him and smiled before nodding.

Hakkai chuckled and offered his hand to help her up to her feet, almost treating her like she was his little sister. "Come on." He said before leading her away.

Once they had gone far enough that they wouldn't be waking the others, he asked Hakuryu to transform and helped Elena into the passenger side of the jeep before getting in and putting it into gear. He wasted no time in speeding up, making the tires peel out and smiling as Elena laughed. He turned to make it almost seem like a ride in an amusement park, though not too much so both of them could stay in the jeep. Hearing her laughter ring through the night, he started to wonder if she had ever laughed like this in the past. Or had she lost the will for laughter as she had for smiling?

The jeep slowed down to give the chance to see the moon flash through the braches of random patches of trees, the beams illuminating eyes of both sadness and joy. It was a clear night, no clouds, millions of stars in the curtain of night. They stopped at the edge of a lake, the water reflecting the sky, giving the illusion that the sky had settled into another world that rippled and seemed to welcome them to jump in and see what life was like on the other side of this mystical mirror.

Eyes trailing over the scene before them, soon lighting on Elena's brightened face, her true self now showing through. "How about we go for a walk?" Hakkai asked, his smile softening.

She looked over at him and nodded before getting out and walking to the lake. She knelt down and dipped her hand in the cold water, feeling the sand at the bottom. She was soon joined by Hakkai, the two of them standing calmly before walking.

The silence was broken by Elena's soft voice. "I don't know what to say," she looked to the lake, hiding her eyes so nothing would be revealed. "You've all shown me more kindness than I had ever experienced while I was with Drak. I don't know what to say to tell you how much I thank you for it, how much I'd like to repay you."

"You don't need to." Hakkai answered before she could say anything more. "Just don't let yourself repeat the same mistake and live your life how you've always wanted." He looked at her before gently putting his hand under her chin and turning her face to him. "The best way for you to show your appreciation is to never give up." He watched as she smiled and nodded, the fact that she seemed to be coming out of the fear she had when with Drak making him think they had done the best thing possible for her by taking her with.

His emerald eyes went back to the lake. "We should go." He said softly before turning and starting away, pausing only to make sure she was walking with him.

It didn't take long for them to get back to their camp site, though that wasn't exactly a concern. What was was if anyone had woken up and seen they were gone. Luckily, no one had. "Good night, Miss Elena." Hakkai spoke as he watched her go into her tent. What would happen to her in the future? It was a thought that had crept on him. Even if they left her behind, he doubted that would be the end of her time with them. There was more, and he wouldn't see it until it came to pass.

The next morning Elena was the first one up. She took down her tent and folded everything before carefully setting them with all the other supplies. She looked to Sanzo, her heart seemed to flutter as she looked at his calm face as he slept. It was something she had never felt before when she looked at Drak. Then again, Sanzo was different. He might have seemed cruel at first, but there was more to what he did than she had realized until now. He did things for his own reasons, not because it was the right thing to do or because he wanted to help. And it wasn't exactly because it would benefit him, either. The reasons were never something she thought she would understand. Only that it was something she had never seen from another person.

"How long do you plan to stare?"

She jumped, realizing that he was awake. "I-I'm, sorry. I-I," All words had left her.

Sanzo sighed and stretched as he sat up. "Forget it." He muttered and got up. He left his bed, which was hardly a bed, and started for the water, wanting to get a drink. The fact that she was still watching him hadn't escaped his attention. He looked over at her, thinking of how annoying it was that she couldn't seem to think of doing anything else.

"Your eyes," she started in a dreamy voice. "I've never seen anything so beautiful." She realized what she had said and started to blush, let alone that Sanzo's cheeks had tinged with a soft crimson.

"Whatever." He muttered while turning from her, though he couldn't forget what she had said.

"I'm going to look for a river." She said, wanting to escape. "I need a bath."

"Don't we all." Sanzo watched as she walked away and sighed. "It's dangerous out there. You shouldn't go alone since you don't know how to fight."

She paused and turned toward him. "Then would you come?" She asked her voice soft and shy.

He didn't give her an answer; there wasn't really a need to. He walked in her direction, only to pass her. After a few steps, he stopped and looked over his shoulder at her, "Are you coming?" He asked, sounding aggravated, though that wasn't what he felt.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **The newest chapter. I'll fix it later. I was just typing and this is what came from it. I hope you like it at least a little. Please comment and give what ever opinions you have. Now I will try not to listen to Phantom of the Opera while I write so I don't end up making Sanzo the Phantom, not that it wouldn't fit.

Everyone waited patiently to find out where Elena and Sanzo had gone, though patiently wasn't exactly the word. Gojyo was pacing while Hakkai held him back with warnings. That constant smile of his was quite unsettling when it came to him threatening to take your life if you didn't listen to what he was saying.

Goku, on the other hand, kept asking when breakfast was going to be ready. "I'm hungry." He complained over and over again.

"Just wait, Goku. We'll start breakfast once they come back." Hakkai assured him, though they weren't exactly sure of when that was going to be. They had been gone for a couple hours already, at least as far as they knew. The two of them were gone before everyone else had woken up.

"Maybe the worldly monk is finally getting laid. God knows he needs it." Gojyo muttered as he sat down on a random patch of grass.

Hakkai just gave him a somewhat irritated look. "Gojyo, I don't know if you've noticed this, but Sanzo isn't exactly the type to do anything of the like. Now, would you please relax? You're starting to annoy me."

He sighed. "They've been gone long enough, you know." He answered. "I doubt that what they're doing is that innocent."

"What were you saying, roach?" A deep voice spoke, soon followed by the click of a gun as the hammer was pulled back.

Gojyo let out a nervous laugh. "Nothing; almighty priest Sanzo." He turned and smiled innocently, seeing Sanzo and Elena walking over with wood for a fire. "It took you long enough to bring firewood, if that was all you were doing." He knew everyone noticed Elena's hair was wet, though no one said anything. Sanzo was at least completely dry, so any ideas it might have given were pretty much lost, except for the ideas of Sanzo trying to drown her or watching as she bathed, something Gojyo knew Hakkai would deny as a habit of Sanzo's.

Elena ignored him as she though of what she and Sanzo had talked about when in the woods. She made sure Sanzo knew she wouldn't be staying with them for the rest of their journey, not that he showed any sign of caring. She'd leave them once they reached the next town, something that wasn't too far off. They were supposed to reach it the next day, at least according to Hakkai's calculations.

"We were talking." Elena answered before Sanzo could say anything.

He only glanced at her and dropped the wood he was carrying. Neither of them was all that willing to mention that Sanzo had been waiting for her to finish her bath before they searched for wood.

**1 ½ Hours Earlier**

"You're sure you want to be left so soon?" Sanzo asked, just wanting to make sure she had made up her mind.

Elena, being in the water, glanced in his direction while keeping her submerged enough to hide her body. "It's not right for me to take up your supplies." She answered.

"That's not what I asked. Are you sure you want to be in a town you don't know, alone without anyone to help you?" Different words, but the same meaning he was trying to get across.

She sighed. "I don't want to depend—"

"Answer my question." He interrupted, getting annoyed.

Silence.

"I don't, but I'm not giving myself a choice. I've decided to have you guys leave me there, and that's what I'm sticking with."

Sanzo nodded, accepting her answer. "Then tell the others. They're more likely to care."

She smirked. If he didn't care, why had he asked about it? Oh well. It didn't take her long to figure out that he wasn't really one to show much as far as what he felt. She never asked why, mainly because she had the feeling he wouldn't tell her.

Once she had cleaned herself off satisfactorily, she got out of the water, knowing Sanzo wasn't watching. At least she hoped he wasn't. The realization that she didn't have a towel seemed to hit her like a brick. "Looks like we're going to be here for a while, I don't have any way to dry myself off."

She heard a chuckle and soon smelled the scent of cigarette smoke. "Sit on a rock, then." Came the answer. "It'll be time alone."

What reason did she have to object? She didn't. Sitting on a boulder, Elena relaxed in the sunlight, maybe becoming a little too comfortable as she started to fall asleep.

"We should go."

Her head flew up, her eyes fully open. She turned to the sound of the voice, seeing Sanzo to the side of her. Her knees had been holding her head up and acting as a rest for her arms as well, keeping her somewhat covered, at least enough so he couldn't see anything where he was at. "We'll go as soon as you turn around so I can get dressed."

He smirked and nodded. It was funny to him that she didn't really react to him seeing her, it was more like a mild embarrassment to her instead of a time to panic.

"Ready." He turned to see her fully dressed and walking toward him. "How about we collect some wood so we have an excuse?" She suggested.

"Whatever." Sanzo muttered before walking.

**Back With the Group**

Goku looked at Elena with some curiosity. "Did you take a bath?" He asked, seeing her wet hair.

Sanzo covered his face with his hand and shook his head.

Gojyo, on the other hand, was smirking and waiting to hear the explanation for this one, as was Hakkai only with less evident eagerness.

Elena only smiled and turned to him, treating him like an innocent child, "Yeah." She answered.

Goku smiled and ran to a bag before taking out a brush and running back. "Here." He said, holding it out to her with a big, innocent smile.

She smiled back and took the brush. "Thank you." She paused. "Would you like to brush my hair for me?"

"Bad idea." Gojyo said as he walked to her. "He doesn't really know how to be gentle. But I'd be glad to." The rest of his statement sounded an awful lot like he was flirting as Elena had noticed.

"I'll do it." Goku said before taking the brush back and waiting for her to sit down. "You'll just try touching her." He stuck his tongue out at Gojyo and went to Elena after she had sat down and carefully started brushing the tangles out of her hair.

Gojyo stood in place for a moment before realizing it was his brush Goku had taken out. "Hey! That's my brush, monkey." He growled.

"You weren't using it." Goku answered simply as he continued.

"Both of you, shut-up." Sanzo growled threateningly, his hand roaming precariously close to his gun.

Thinking it was probably a good idea to follow this order, both of them stopped the argument and relaxed a little. Gojyo next to Elena while Goku brushed her hair, though his arm was nearly wrapped around her waist, "You know, I wouldn't mind if you brush my hair or give me a massage."

She looked at him blankly.

"Or not," He started to his feet and added in a mumble, "she's been around Sanzo too much."

Two gunshots went off, making him jump to the ground. "What was that for?" He yelled and looked up at Sanzo, only to see him looking at something behind him. Gojyo turned his head to see some demons. "Take cover princess." He said as he stood and summoned his jakujou.

Goku jumped over her and turned to her, concern in his eyes. "Go." He smiled. "We'll take care of this." He held out his hand to the side, his nyoi bo soon appearing in his hand. He turned and faced the group of demons that were saying the same thing as they normally did.

"Sing us a new one, eh? This one's getting old, the whole, 'Kill the Sanzo party, take the sutra' tune is really out of style now, guys."

"Gojyo, stating the obvious isn't going to make them change their minds." Hakkai answered before. "After all, that's how we know who sent them." He smiled and watched as Elena went behind some trees that were far from the group of demons.

She watched as they fought, Sanzo standing in one place and shooting whatever demons got too close while Hakkai stayed next to him, a green light shooting from the space between his hands and knocking back some demons while it disintegrated others. She was fascinated with Goku and Gojyo as they went straight into the fray with hardly any concern for themselves at all as they struck one demon after another, killing each one that dared to attack.

A hand suddenly covered her mouth as another one wrapped around her waist and pulled her against a hard body. "Don't scream." A voice hissed. "You're going to be my ticket in getting the sutra." She struggled to get free, frustrating the demon enough to make him shake her. "Keep that up and I'll break your neck." Fighting to keep from struggling after hearing him, she tried to walk as he forced her out of her hiding place. The awkward position she was in made her trip enough that he ended up dragging her out, her legs still working to get her standing.

"Surrender the scripture, Genjyo Sanzo, or your precious companion will die." The demon said with a smirk, believing he had this won this time. He saw the concern in Hakkai, Goku, and Gojyo's eyes, but not Sanzo's.

"You bastard," Gojyo growled.

"Stand back." Sanzo ordered, his eyes revealing nothing of what he was thinking as he glanced back at him. He turned to Elena, seeing the fear in her eyes before raising the gun and aiming. He saw her close her eyes. Was she afraid he was going to shoot her?

The demon moved his head close to hers; making it so only half of it could be seen from behind her. "Think you can kill me without hurting her?" He asked.

"Go to hell." A gunshot was heard as everyone froze no sound of anyone's breath. All watched as the demon fell back and Elena fell to her knees.

"Elena!" Goku called, running to her and skidding on his knees as he took her into his arms. "Are you okay?" He asked, feeling her shaking body as she allowed him to hold her.

All she could do was look up at Sanzo, the memory of the blankness in his eyes being more horrifying to her than the fact that he had come so close to shooting her along with the demon. She shook her head. "What are you?" She murmured.

Sanzo only looked back at her before turning away. Why did the fear in her eyes bother him? Why did it make him feel this way?

A few hours later they were back on the road. Elena had chosen to sit behind Hakkai. She wanted to keep her distance from Sanzo until she could figure things out, like why he seemed to feel nothing when he could have killed her. Was he willing to take her life if she had been any more of a shield than she had been? Would he have shot her in order to get to the demon? These questions scared her more than anything. She glanced at him, seeing his eyes staring straight ahead, yet there was a hint of a troubled look in those violet eyes. Had her fear affected him somehow?

Nightfall came and Elena watched as Goku, Gojyo and Hakkai went to prepare their camp site. Hakkai had sent Goku and Gojyo to collect wood while he set up two tents. "It looks like it's going to rain soon." He stated as he looked at Sanzo and Elena. "I'll put up the second tent over there." He pointed right next to them. He had the idea that the two of them might need some time to talk. Maybe need was the wrong word for it, more like he wanted them to talk things out. Elena had been scared by Sanzo, he knew. Maybe this would be a chance for the priest to actually tell someone his story instead of keeping it all in. As if it would happen, but it wouldn't hurt to try. Then again they might end up hearing a shot and then find out Elena had gotten too close and paid for it with her life. Hakkai shook his head. He knew Sanzo would never do such a thing, at least not to a girl that he seemed to care about.

"I'm not staying in a tent with him/her." Sanzo and Elena simultaneously stated.

Hakkai sighed. "I'm not giving you a choice. Now please, after I've put the tent up, use it."

They looked at each other, one glaring while the other looked nervous. "Don't worry, Miss Elena. He won't hurt you."

"He came close to it this morning." She mumbled.

"He was right behind you."

"I could have kicked him and ducked if you had given me the signal!"

"It would have tipped him off and he would have killed you!" Sanzo shot back, winning a bout of silence from her.

Once Hakkai had put up the tent for them, Goku and Gojyo had locked everyone out of the other tent, especially the two who Hakkai had excluded. They came close to being shot when it started raining.

"Is that all you can think to do?" Elena asked, her arms wrapped tightly about herself as she tried to keep warm in the cold rain. "If you don't get what you want, you start threatening everyone?"

"Don't tempt me to try it on you." He glared at her before getting into the tent.

She sighed and walked in after him.

"I'll expect you two to talk things over." Hakkai said after zipping the tent closed from the outside. He quickly went to the other tent and got in, shivering as he took off his wet clothes and started drying his hair.

"What are they going to do about drying off?" Gojyo asked with a smirk, making Goku giggle a little, something that confused everyone.

"What?" He asked, glancing at Gojyo and Hakkai. "It was funny to me."

Sanzo and Elena chose their sides of the tent and sat silently, neither one even offering to say anything. Then again, Elena had a hard time keeping from glancing at Sanzo every once in a while. "I'm sorry." She finally said. "I shouldn't have…" She looked away, thinking of what to say. "I just got scared."

He glanced at her, seeing her look at the blank wall of the tent, the sound of the rain crashing down on the fabric. "Forget it."

She looked to him, meeting his eyes unexpectedly. "I can't." Her voice was soft, vulnerable. "I can't forget how you lost all feeling in that moment."

He sighed. "I couldn't let emotion get in the way."

"And you're so good at it, too."

With that, he lost it. What did she know? He turned to her angrily. "Travel for four years with bandits and demons attacking no matter where you go, forcing you to take one life after another, and then tell me if you can let your emotions take over at a time like that." He growled, his eyes burning and making her move back a little. For a moment she wondered if what she had said was really what she had thought. It wasn't like she hadn't done the same thing before. She had to close off what she felt when it came to her boyfriend. It was a defense. Was that how it was for him too?

"Is that what happened to you?" She asked softly, carefully, wondering if that had been the reason for how he acted.

"What's it matter to you?"

She let her eyes fall to the floor of the tent. "I didn't know." It became clear, at least a little. What kind of life had he lived? What had it turned him into?

Violet eyes lit on her face, the sadness evident as Sanzo looked at her. He sighed, now noticing she was shivering. "You're cold. Come here."

She looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"Don't ask. Just come." He growled before taking off his robe and shirt. "Well?" He asked.

Getting the idea of what he was suggesting, she shook her head. "My clothes are wet, you'll just get colder."

"Then take them off and put on a blanket."

She sighed, "Fine."

"And don't say anything about this to them." He added, knowing she would understand who he was talking about. The last thing he needed was for Gojyo and Goku to start commenting on him being with her when she's hardly dressed.

Following orders, Elena stripped down to her underwear and grabbed a blanket and covering herself with it before going to Sanzo. He somewhat roughly pulled her down to him, taking her into his arms and holding her close. "It's easier to keep warm this way." He explained while she sat tense.

"That doesn't make it any less awkward." She answered.

He sighed and shook his head. "Would you rather freeze?"

"No." She answered quickly before forcing herself to relax and lean against him. It wasn't long before she fell asleep in his arms, making him slightly smirk despite the rain.

"This is stupid." He muttered, though he didn't let her go. Instead, he carefully lied back, watching as she moved a little to get comfortable and stopped with her head on his chest and one arm slightly wrapped around him. The warmth from her was enough to keep him from getting cold through the night, though he wasn't all that sure if she would be all that warm. He put his arms around her again and closed his eyes. He'd make Hakkai pay for this in the morning, in the mean time, he was going to sleep.


End file.
